Talk:Greater German Reich/@comment-25373667-20170412232927
' Großdeutsche Offizieler Bericht (Encrypted) ' ---- With the the Oberherr now officially the Kaiser of Greater Germany, massive political reforms are taking place to keep Germany, and in extension, Europe, strong. As such, the Erste Größedeutsche Verfassung is passed by near unanimous vote of the Reichstag. Erste Größedeutsch Verfassung ~ Ratifiziert; 12. April 2017 ---- *I. Clarity on control of colonies **The colonies under the protection of the Empire will retain relative sovereignty. They will only be required to pay a certain quota of taxes in the form of resources, manpower (for the military) or money, which they can individually go about obtaining in whichever way they see fit. In return, they will be given assistance in reconstruction, and military protection. The only federal laws they are subject to are the most critical ones. *II. Clarity on the control of provinces **The core provinces of Germany retain relative autonomy, able to elect their own regional governments to their own design and liking, and create their own laws within their own governments. However, they are still subject to the majority of federal laws. They are also required to pay their quota of taxes, as well as provide support for the military. *III. Reichstag reformation **With the colonies added, the Reichstag will undergo a large reform. The number of representative in the Reichstag will equal 1,000 at all times. Of these, 200 will represent the colonies, due to their large degree of autonomy. The other 800 representatives will be divided between the various provinces, based on population. The provinces can determine who their representatives are in whichever manner they please, but representatives are limited to five, five year terms. **Members of the Reichstag will be formed into committees, such as Agriculture, Justice, Healthcare, Transportation, et cetera. These small oligarchies, of up to 20 members each, will form the heads of these important departments, and will be responsible for hiring their bureaucracies, obtaining funding for their department, and passing legislation for their respective departments. **The Reichstag is required to convene daily, from sunrise to sunset, on all weekdays, save for holidays. The Kaiser can also call for the Reichstag to convene in the event of an emergency. Furthermore, all legislation required to be passed/failed for the given day must be voted on before the Reichstag can dismiss. Representatives that are unable to attend Reichstag meetings for whatever reason, are required to phone in their vote on a secure line or by escorted messenger. If the representative is unable to provide their vote, the longest-serving representatives are given their vote. **Accepting bribes is strictly forbidden. Representatives found accepting bribes will be stripped of office, as well as all personal possessions, and forced into 10 years hard labour in a work camp before having their possessions returned to them or their family. **Any representative of the Reichstag can be expelled from office if 500 or more representatives vote to oust them. **The Reichstag can overturn any law or action with 667 votes or more. *IV. Roles of the Reichskanzler **The Reichskanzler is the head of the Reichstag, voted into a single 10 year term, and can only be elected from any Reichstag representative or former representative who has served the maximum 25 years possible. **The Reichskanzler is tasked with keeping debates on the floor civil, as well as keeping debate and legislation moving. It is also the task of the Reichskanzler to assemble a list of bills which are required to be voted on by the Reichstag in the next session. **The Reichskanzler can be ejected by 667 votes from the Reichstag, or by the order of the Kaiser. **Any Reichskanzler caught accepting bribes is to be ejected immediately, stripped of all personal possessions, and forced into 20 years labour in a work camp. Possessions will be returned upon leaving the work camp. *V. Roles of the Kaiser **The Kaiser will take all of the roles of the former Oberherr, including executive command of the military, ability to turn down legislation passed by the Reichstag (unless overturned by 667+ votes), and the ability to appoint anyone to his/her personal advice council that they please. **The Kaiser will also take the role of supreme judge, able to give the final say on any court case in the Empire, as well as decide on all court cases which rise through the court system to the federal level. **The Kaiser can push anything into law that is pleased, but these "Verordung" are able to be overturned by 500 votes by the Reichstag. **The Kaiser can attend any Reichstag meeting, and push any pending legislation to the front of that day's business. **The Kaiser can only be expelled from rule by 800 votes of the Reichstag. **The next in line for the throne is by default the eldest child of the Kaiser, however, the Kaiser can train or appoint any person to the position of Kaiser that they wish. If there is no person available to take the position of Kaiser, a new Kaiser is elected by the Reichstag. **Any person or organization caught bribing the Kaiser is to be completely abolished immediately, with all possessions being given to the government. All persons directly involved will be forced into labour camps for 30 years. If the Kaiser accepts a bribe and covers it up, they are barred from all powers for two years, with their roles being passed to the Reichskanzler. *VI. Guaranteed Freedoms **The Großdeutsch Reich will guarantee the following freedoms for all legal citizens. ***Freedom of speech, only restricted to those speaking threats of violence or treason. ***Freedom of religion, only restricted against violent and oppressive religious extremists. ***Freedom of press, only restricted against those calling for violence or treasonous acts. ***Freedom of assembly, only restricted against those assembling for the expressed purpose of directly causing or inciting violence or treason. **The Großdeutsch Reich will guarantee the following rights for all legal citizens. ***Right to bear arms, only restricted from military grade assault weapons and modern craft. ***Right to a fair trial. ***Right to a lawyer. ***Right to refuse unlawful and unreasonable searches and seizures. ***Right to reject unreasonable surveillance in private settings. ***Right to other rights and freedoms not listed here. *VII. Repeal and Addition of Articles **The articles of this constitution can only be repealed by 800 votes of the Reichstag, or 667 votes and the approval of the Kaiser. **Articles can only be added by 667 votes of the Reichstag and approval of the Kaiser. ~ Kaiser Wolfgang I ~ Gott mit uns! ~